


Mitä kuuluu?

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: 大概就是，陪伴是最长情的告白吧...





	Mitä kuuluu?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/gifts).



> 七夕节炖一个小甜饼，第一次写小德芬，也是送给最最可爱的机油馒头！   
> （ooc渣文笔都请见谅qaq

Sebastian Vettel，喜欢芬兰。这件事大家都知道，但说起为什么。

芬兰的天气不讨喜，漫长的黑夜结束连接着就是无尽的白昼。9个月的冬天，风过于泠冽，1个月的夏日，阳光又晒得皮肤生疼。

相比而言，瑞士则亲切喜人多了。四季沐浴在阳光下，树木常青，没有喧嚣的寒风，也没有灼人的烈日。可是在苏黎世定居数年的Sebastian却反而无时无刻向世人宣告着自己的对芬兰的热爱。

"I like Finnish people."

从国家到国民，Sebastian无数次在镜头前理直气壮地表白一番，热爱程度让人推测是不是小时候滑雪掉山沟里被芬兰人民给救了一命。

是的，不仅是芬兰，Sebastian的热爱还在于对芬兰人。也恰巧，他的现任队友就是一位土生土长的Finnish people。

他的现任队友Kimi Räikkönen出生在埃斯波，芬兰的第二城市，仅次于赫尔辛基。面积大上首都好几倍可是比起热闹繁忙的首都却清静低调的多。

Sebastian认识队友十年。十年前的自己是一个初入F1的毛头小子，他早已是一个芬兰人民的民族英雄，同年的WDC。十年间他从小牛升入大牛，成为了让人艳羡的四冠王，然后他加入了自己梦寐以求的法拉利，穿上了红色制服。

在这几年间，他从一个跟在Kimi 身后的跟屁虫变成了一个可以和出现在同一张宣传画册上穿着同样颜色的衣服的队友。

可说起这对芬兰的狂热，Sebastian却花了整整三次的时间，哦，有一次还是和Kimi在一起。

第一次去芬兰，Sebastian十五岁，是学校组织的游学。

50来个初中学生嘻嘻哈哈地聊着天很快就降落在凡塔阿机场，在出关口，Sebastian一抬头就看见挂在门上方的海报，海报上的金发男人不苟言笑地拿着面包做代言的样子让他笑出了声，一不小心一个跟头绊到了台阶狠狠摔了底朝天，惹得旁边三五成群的男孩女孩一阵大笑。Sebastian坐在地上看着那个海报上的男人撇了撇嘴。

以后可绝对不能让他知道这件事。

十五岁的Sebastian心想。

那年的他刚获得欧洲少年卡丁车的冠军，他的目标是成为一名F1车手，而他迟早会见到海报上的男人，以对手的身份。

那一年，Sebastian一点也不喜欢芬兰，因为他不记得自己在赫尔辛基做了些什么，年轻气盛又脸皮薄的他只记得自己那结结实实的跟头和海报上头发闪得发光的男人。

还有机场的木质地板可太硬了。

第二次Sebastian去芬兰，他刚过了二十岁生日，那一年是海报上的金发男人带着他去的，那一年他们的确成为了对手，可也是最好的朋友。

在此之前，Sebastian从未想过那位冷冰冰的芬兰人会让自己坐他的飞机，他也没想过两个人在飞行途中会聊得意犹未尽，明明只是拉家常的聊天，他觉得自己对着对面冷冰冰的人有着说不完的话。Kimi也不见往日拒人千里的冷漠，认真听着他说的话，时不时点点头，遇到他的插科打诨倒也真的会配合得笑出了声。

2007年，Sebastian第一次以f1车手的身份在北美大陆拿下了属于自己的积分，比赛结束后，他收到Kimi的邀请，严格说是他自己这么觉得。

“夏天的芬兰很凉快。”

原本只是在向芬兰人抱怨全球变暖趋问题，对面的人冷不防地冒出来这句话。

“那夏休你就待在家里？”

“对。”

“带我去芬兰感受一下凉爽呗？”

“好。”

原本只是个玩笑话，没想到那个人竟然真的认真地当场替自己也订下了明天的飞机票，于是自己只得在酒店悄悄给德国的父母打了个电话，然后把衣柜里所有的短袖悉数塞进了背包里。

希望芬兰的天气不要过于凉爽了才好。

时隔五年，Sebastian第二次站在了凡塔阿机场的木质地板上，出关口的海报换成了一个涂着黑色眼影的女孩，那个五年前面无表情举着面包的男人，像雕像一样站在行李输送带旁，辨认转到面前的黑色箱子。还是一样的面无表情。

都有些不真实。

等出了机场，Sebastian瞥了眼机场大门上的电子时钟，太阳光让他眯着眼睛好一会儿才费力看清上面的数字。20:45，还是把学过了高中地理的他结结实实吓了一跳。

看着面前小孩略显“呆滞”的神情，Kimi歪了歪嘴角。

“还有半小时就到黄昏了。”然后拉着一脸“其实我一点都不惊讶”的Sebastian进了一辆出租车。

看着窗外的景色从田野变成了烟囱还冒着烟的工厂和码头，转眼就看了黄绿相间的有轨电车和各色琳琅满目的购物大厦，刺眼的太阳光也转瞬成了淡金色的夕阳。

司机的车在中央车站门口停了下来，自己先下了车打开后备箱取出箱子。

这是Sebastian第二次站在赫尔辛基的火车站门口，但这一次他才看清了每一个细节。

火车站的屋顶是和电车一样的绿色，正面的拱形墙面由红砖和珊格木板组成，正中镶嵌着青灰色的时钟，下方的四扇木门不时被提着箱子背着双肩包的旅客推开。正门两旁的各有两个手捧着圆灯的男子雕像，每个都竖着半长妹妹头，嘴巴眯成一条线。

So Finnish…

扭头看着刚刚结完车费下了车的某人，对着自己招了招手，Sebastian脑子里却蹦出了那个五年前举着面包留着长长的金发的男人，转头对上那四个并排的肌肉男雕像。

脑子里的那根弦断了，Sebastian扑哧一声笑了出来，看着眼前人对着自己夹杂着困惑和无奈却只是微微抬起眉头，Sebastian觉得自己的笑点又低了几分。

“哈哈哈哈哈，Kimi你真的…嗝…好… 嗝…”

一阵风吹来，Sebastian这才切切实实感受到了所谓的“凉快”。太阳临近下山，它对北欧大陆那一丝丝的庇护逐渐失效，那一阵风愣是把初来乍到的Sebastian吹了个哆嗦，还在痴痴取笑着别人的自己被催出了个嗝，而且似乎，停不下来了。

“别说话了。”

芬兰人取出了背包里的黑色夹克塞到他手里，带着热度的指尖轻轻蹭在了Sebastian的掌心。

Sebastian使劲地吞着口水试图堵住胸口一阵阵的波动，眼眶湿嗒嗒的望着眼前人，也不知道是笑出了眼泪还是憋打嗝堵得。

Kimi指尖带着温度的刮蹭又像是火烧，一路从掌心烧到了脸颊。

完蛋了。

自己不光控制不住打嗝，Sebastian狠狠掐了把自己的虎口，披上夹克，衣领上的古龙水味贴着他发烫的脸颊，是自己最熟悉的味道。

这下胃里的蝴蝶也要飞出来了。

后来，Kimi拽着脸红成了番茄的德国男孩在车站里的便利店买了两大瓶矿泉水，坐在店里看着他大口灌下才带他回了在赫尔辛基的住处。

那几天Sebastian跟着Kimi逛遍了赫尔辛基大大小小的景点。他坐了好看的黄绿电车，把五路电车从市中心一路坐到了海边，然后坐在海边长椅上看邮轮进出港口坐了一下午，直到海风吹得他打了好几个喷嚏，转头才发现身边的人歪着脑袋睡着了。他去了白教堂，在前面的广场上捧着玉米粒喂了大半天的鸽子，那个人就坐在雕像旁的长椅上托着腮，想得出神。

他还拽着Kimi在商业街上四处寻找免费发放的冰激凌巧克力，然后一脸无辜地看着眨巴着眼睛让Kimi再多分半块给自己，而后者往往摇了摇头把手里的塞给他，不过第二天Sebastian就发现冰箱里多了好几块同款巧克力。不过那个时候他猜想Kimi只不过想办法减少麻烦罢了。

他还和Kimi去了大大小小的广场，两个人靠着长椅看着来来往往的路人，不知不觉就是一下午，他还去了不同的教堂在门口喂胖了一大群咕咕和海鸥。

赫尔辛基的夏天，白昼和阳光就好似为了弥补剩下九个月的萧肃，努力把一切事物都调高了饱和度。那几天，Sebastian抬头就能看见青蓝的天空，低头随处可见的树丛和盛开的簇簇鲜花，转头就能看见身边闪耀着光泽的金发和那一双碧蓝的眼睛。

离开赫尔辛基的那天，Sebastian把那件穿了好几天的黑色夹克还给了Kimi，长长叹了一口气。

Sebastian庆幸赫尔辛基的正午太阳很晒，这样就可以解释自己脸颊上晕出的红，他也庆幸赫尔辛基的傍晚风很大很冷，这样就可以脸上吹出的红痕。他甚至也很庆幸自己第一天在赫尔辛基打了那个不怎么优雅的嗝，掩盖了自己煮熟了的脸。

芬兰的夏天真的很凉快，除了脸太晒。

Sebastian第二次到了芬兰，他觉得这个国家的夏天闪闪发光，还有那个海报上的男人。

虽然只在赫尔辛基停留数日，他有点喜欢上了芬兰。

伴随着引擎的轰鸣，飞机稳稳地降落在了凡塔阿机场，这一次已经过去了近三年。Sebastian透过玻璃窗看向了白茫茫连成一片，把身上的薄外套裹得更紧了些。第一次，Sebastian一个人在芬兰。

2007年的夏休到2010年赛季结束，Sebastian的经历美好得太不真实。从拿下了第一个积分到蒙扎的第一个分站冠军，而现在，他成了世界冠军。从一个名不见经传的菜鸟到载入名册的world champion，这短短的几年的奋斗让他沉醉于赛道上的奔驰，每日每夜的开会讨论，德国人严谨刻苦的个性让他在品尝到了每一丝胜利的喜悦后都转化成了加倍的工作时间。

他享受每个周末从p房走出来漆黑得让每颗星星都清晰可见的夜晚，他也享受每一次试车跑了几百圈后挂着汗水随手打开一罐红牛一股脑灌下让他打了好几个嗝的爽快，每天他周转于酒店会议室赛车，像个马达不停的运转，旅行在争冠面前便成了可有可无的累赘。  
只是偶尔在工作间隙瞄向隔壁的Kimi，又或者是两人难得站在拉猪车或是围场长椅上的闲聊，Sebastian有那么些怀念几年前赫尔辛基的夏天。

明明自己陶醉于高强度的刺激和紧张感，但是那几个夏日他却放任自己在每个下午的发呆。甚至，在以后和Kimi每次聊天，都会不由自主的想起2007年的夏天，他们并排坐着或是并排在街头闲逛。

这也太不像德国人Sebastian Vettel了。

日子过得太美好了，所以2010年，Kimi的暂退F1让Sebastian感到了放大了几百倍的难过。

他记得2009年末，坐在咖啡馆里Sebastian听到电话那头Kimi的电话，他的手一抖杯子里滚烫的美式撒了一身，可他却顾不上一个劲的追问那头的人，一边说着眼泪也不争气地流了出来。

电话那头的人沉默不语听着他的质问。

“Sebastian，我不可能永远陪着你。” 

良久，电话那头的声音传了过来。

“没有你我一样可以很好，你干脆一辈子去开你的泥地去！” Sebastian不自觉高出的声音多少引得咖啡馆里人纷纷侧目，Sebastian埋下头拿起桌上的纸巾佯装擦着已经凉掉的咖啡渍，慌乱中下意识按掉了电话。

“那就证明给我看吧。”

那是Sebastian听到的最后一句话。

自己真的浑身都散发着苦味。

是自己的赌气还是不服输，Sebastian的2010年过的格外充实，就连一向刻苦勤勉的工程师都开始叫苦不迭，最后都是霍纳出面让自己放了车组一马。23岁的Sebastian也在这一年告诉自己没有Kimi他也能过得很好。

可是Sebastian却又有些不争气。从在咖啡馆挂了Kimi的电话他内心曾发誓今年再也不去联系那个在泥地开着车的芬兰人，然而事实上在那一周后，他不由自主拨打了那个倒背如流的电话号码。

第一次是咨询赛车技术问题，第二次是向他恭喜WRC胜利，第三次是向他抱怨霍纳的强制假期，第四次是问他能不能给他寄一些芬兰的巧克力。

第一次对方听到了自己的电话就好像咖啡馆闹剧没有发生那样让Sebastian少了点预想中的尴尬，第二次开始他也渐渐理直气壮。

双方仿佛默认了每周例行的电话，虽然更多时候更像是自己一味对着Kimi撒娇，不过这是Sebastian绝对不想承认的就是了。  
Mitä kuuluu? 芬兰语中的意思是你好吗，这句是Sebastian学会的第一句话，是从他的体能师那儿学来的。当他第一次在对方接起电话时默默将背了好几遍的句子脱口而出，电话那头明显顿了一秒，传来了轻轻的笑声。

Hyvää. 伴随着那头的笑声，Sebastian学会了第二句话。

Good.

在那以后Sebastian每次的第一句话永远都是那句Mitä kuuluu，而对方也总是不厌其烦地重复着简单的对话。谁也没有吐槽课本式的对话有多么无聊，就像是每周的例行电话一样，成为了一种习惯。

2010年的阿布扎比，Sebastian出乎意料的在他的23岁收获了第一座世界冠军的奖杯，那天晚上的烟花很美，站在领奖台上他泣不成声。看着台下每个人脸上洋溢的笑脸，记者的闪光灯和话题，车组成员的祝贺还有粉丝震耳欲聋的尖叫，一切都太不真实了。赛后的庆功宴，五光十色的舞台表演，音响传出的流行音乐，酒杯的碰撞和熙熙攘攘的人群碰撞，明明应该享受着理所应得的荣誉，享受着阿布扎比的光鲜亮丽，可是那一刻，他想念起了赫尔辛基港口的海浪声。

找借口溜出了宴会，从包里拿出手机才发现上面的十几个未接来电，却只有一个名字让他心漏了一拍。

他拨通了那个未接的电话，他想听听电话那头的声音，告诉他今天的比赛多么的惊喜刺激，告诉今晚的庆功宴多么的疯狂向他吐槽喝醉了的霍纳拍着自己的背不断重复着告诉自己他多么骄傲最后还是被纽维给拽走，自己才得以解脱，Sebastian今晚和以往一样有很多很多的话想告诉Kimi，还想告诉他他在这一刻有多么想听到他的声音。

电话被嘟地被接通，可这一次自己还没来的及开口。

Mitä kuuluu? 

那一句话，世界的声音静止了，前一刻在空中没有着落的自己突然回到了地面，外面传来的烟火声玻璃杯的撞击声都听不见了，Sebastian觉得自己回到了三年前的夏天，他不是什么未来之星什么划时代的世界冠军，他只是那个在中央火车站门口没出息笑出了嗝的少年。

Hyvää.

这一次是Sebastian脱口而出了。

自己想说的那么多话却在这一瞬都变成了一个简简单单的good，这就足够了。他很好，再好不过了。他有着一辆冠军车，有着团结有爱的车组，有着无数的爱戴，而且他还有一个问他好不好的人。

千言万语想要表达的，只需要good足够了。

也是那一刻，Sebastian突然意识到，每一次的对话，Kimi是不是也有着一样的心情。

一定今晚的酒后劲太大了，Sebastian使劲摇了摇头，堵住自己心里那一点点的心思。  
Kimi在电话那头祝贺自己的胜利，Sebastian却一个字也听不进去。他听见了自己的心跳感受到了握着手机颤抖的手，他就快要忍不住了。

Sebastian不记得自己怎么样打完了这通电话。按下结束键，Sebastian也不顾上身后喊着他名字的同事们，急忙打了招呼奔出了宴会大门。窗外，烟花带着红火窜上了天空，发出了脆响随即绽开成了五颜六色的一片。

Sebastian一路奔回楼顶的客房，烟花的声响震得他内心的什么仿佛呼之欲出。

他不在乎是不是今晚的酒精的作用还是比赛后肾上腺素的刺激，他想见他，就是现在。

蝴蝶再也关不住了。

等他缓过神的时候他已经站在了阿比扎比的机场，手里握着一张登机牌。

距离登记还有一个小时。

凌晨两点的航班，提前两个小时买的票，这一切都太不Sebastian Vettel了。

直到飞机稳稳在十个小时飞行后降落在了一片雪白的大地上，Sebastian这才意识到自己借着酒劲疯到了什么程度。

长呼一口气，Sebastian任命地打开了手机，一边从椅子上起身离开。

不出所料手机上奔出了二十多个电话和无数条讯息，随手瞄了一眼就能看出霍纳对他不辞而别的狂轰乱炸的暴怒，还夹杂着一些没来得及看的祝贺。突然，手机响了，大概真的是想什么就来什么，撇了撇嘴，Sebastian认命接起了电话。

“我在2号口等你。”

还没等自己开口，电话那头直白的消息一下子让自己措手不及，条件反射的只能连声答应。

这是Sebastian人生中最漫长的出关，他看着行李带上源源不断滚出的行李一面祈求自己的行李来的慢一些，然而事实总是和他对着干，看着第一个出来的深蓝色行李箱，Sebastian只得扛着行李，拖着步子一步步走向出口。

他怎么知道自己在这里，自己孩子气的冲动仿佛变成了一场普普通通的旅行。这个问题Sebastian不敢问Kimi，他突然害怕起Kimi问他这次反常的原因，他更怕这一次真的脱口而出了。

明明就是因为这个原因才来了，Sebastian你太怂了。

出了门口就看见那个熟悉的身影，Sebastian朝那个方向招了招手，突然侧门一开，冷风一股子吹了进来，还穿着从沙漠回来的一身衣服，Sebastian再一次打了个响亮的喷嚏。

万幸的是到了Kimi似乎也没有过问自己的冲动，对着自己点点头接过了自己手中的箱子，然后把手中抱着的羽绒服塞进了裹着外套强壮镇定的自己。

“每次都要把自己穿的不是打嗝就是喷嚏。” 对方看着哆哆嗦嗦穿上羽绒服的他摇了摇头挥手带他出门。

自知理亏，Sebastian撅着嘴跟在了Kimi身后。

一路上谁也没有再开口。 

坐在了Kimi的车上，副驾驶座上Sebastian盯着旁边专注着开车的人的侧脸，一边思考着怎样打破这个僵局。十一点半的赫尔辛基天边还泛着鱼肚白的日出痕迹，一路上不同于三年前郁郁葱葱的一片，放眼望去都像覆盖着棉絮似的。

Sebastian无暇顾及窗外的景致，车子里的暖气开得很足，足到他们两人都穿着短袖，厚重的羽绒服扔在了后座，也足到Sebastian背后冒出了一层细细的汗珠。使劲掐了掐大腿，Sebastian下定决心闭着眼开了口。

Mitä kuuluu?

话语未落，Sebastian已经在脑子里狠狠抽了自己一巴掌。你可真会聊天，Sebastian。

……

得到的是意料之中的沉默，Sebastian扭头看向窗外，试图假装一切都没发生过，虽然他看到Kimi听到话之后，望向自己的目光。

“你除了这两句还会说些别的吗。“ 发觉对方把车靠在了路边，Sebastian回过头看到了那张芬兰人的脸，，嘴角歪向一侧，带着笑。

“Minä rakastan sinua.”

蝴蝶飞出来了。车厢陷入了寂静。

在飞机无数次的演练没想到发展的来的这么快，也许训练得太过熟练，熟练到Sebastian一看到预设对象的笑，大脑都不需要思考。Sebastian闭着眼躺倒在椅背上。

明明自己有勇气半夜买张飞机票跨越欧洲来见他表白，却没有接受的勇气。这下自己可能要下车走回机场都说不定。

“开个玩…” 想了想，Sebastian还是用了那个俗到不能再俗的借口。

“Minä myös.” 

话说到一半，唇上覆盖了上了一片柔软，熟悉的古龙水瞬间充斥了自己的鼻腔。

手勾上了身前的人，蜻蜓点水的吻逐渐加深，谁的舌头先探进了谁的嘴，唇齿的纠缠中，Kimi的手也从背后伸进了Sebastian的短袖，带着温热的手掌抚上了他的腰。Sebastian被吻着酥软脸上烫到不行，感到腰上的触感浑身一震向后靠在椅背上，却忘了手还勾着对方，就这么拉着Kimi朝自己贴得更近了。

伴随着胸口的起伏，Sebastian被亲得晕晕乎乎，直到分开才开始大口大口的喘气，泛着水汽的眼睛看着对方，转过身重新发动起汽车，Sebastian看到Kimi白到透明的皮肤也泛起了红晕，不自觉咧开了一个笑。

十二点的赫尔辛基太阳光把路边的积雪消融了大半，坐在车上的Sebastian看着车外的大树满满露出了枝叶，轻轻抚上了嘴角，还残留着古龙水味道。

赫尔辛基的冬天也很美啊，扭头看着专心开车的某人，Sebastian咧开了嘴角。

第三次来到芬兰，Sebastian爱上了这个国家，还有那个Finnish people。

再后来的Sebastian每年都会去芬兰，  
可每一次都不再是他一个人。

再后来他才知道那晚霍纳着急到打电话到了法拉利要到了Kimi的电话而Kimi又通过护照号找到了自己一时冲动订下的航班。

至于Kimi是怎么记下自己的护照号，Sebastian就怎么也问不出来了。

再后来Sebastian去了埃斯波，距离赫尔辛基不过一小时的路程却安静得多，他坐在Kimi的车上见到了他孩童时的住处，还有那个许多粉丝慕名前往的邮箱，笑了那个开车的人好一会儿，最后还是被一个吻封住了口。

再后来Kimi再度回归了F1，他拿下了一个又一个的世界冠军，再然后他们就像是天注定一般成为了队友，直到现在。

每一年，Sebastian都会去芬兰，身边的那个人是他十五岁那年立志要成为对手二十岁那年憧憬爱慕的前辈还有二十三岁那年正式成为的恋人。

他花了三次时间爱上了这个国家，可从始至终都是因为他身边那个金色头发的芬兰人，他喜欢芬兰的夏天鲜艳的过分他也喜欢芬兰冬天白茫茫的积雪，因为那个人陪在他身边，一路陪伴着自己从初出茅庐到年少有成再到如今的出类拔萃，每一年他都在哪里不曾离去。

“I like Finnish people.”

这是所有人都知道的事，可没有人知道为什么，只有每次采访时Sebastian回答时，对过同样穿着红色制服的人嘴角扬起了只有恋人才能发觉的弧度。

Mitä kuuluu?

如果你问起现在的Sebastian，那么他一定会告诉你，Hyvää.

是的，一切都再好不过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实暑假去赫尔辛基一边玩一边脑子里有了这个思路，然后从七月初一直磨磨蹭蹭到现在，里面的一些景点和观感还是有自己的私心在，但不得不说白教堂和电车真的太适合谈恋爱，芬兰真的非常非常美好，真的不喜欢也很难吧～  
> 以上，希望大家喜欢～


End file.
